poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lockdown returns
Here's how Lockdown returns in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. Joshua: Awesome job! Optimus: You? Joshua: Who? Cade: You. Optimus: Step forward. Joshua: Wait. Why? Optimus: Your science will be responsible for humanity's extinction. Joshua: All right. I know that you're sensitive to this whole bio ethical dilemma. Cade: Maybe all he wants to hear you say is that some things shouldn't be Invented. Grimlock: RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!!!!! Joshua: screaming Okay. Brian: Optimus, what do we do now? Optimus: We'll lead you out of the city. Get that Seed safely to the hills. Drift: Use this car. Joshua: He almost ate me! Pepper Clark: Maybe that's what you get for almost killing the Autobots! Cade: the engine All right, we're good! get in the car Shane: Get out of that seat. And you're one lucky dad to have me. Cade: Okay, Lucky Charms. You got that. You drive. Lets go. soon take off Roger One alien! at our heroes Alone! Eevee: Dude, will stop saying that? Roger: Betrayed by the country he loves! Owl: Oh, my goodness! We're in the car, okay? You're not alone! as they leave the Seed activates and starts beeping Cade: What did you do? Joshua: I don't know, I don't know, but it's an issue. Cade: You press a button? Darcy: Is it gonna blow up? Joshua: I don't know. Cade: Your thing is beeping now, so you must have hit something. Darcy: Is it gonna blow up? Joshua: I DON'T KNOW! Cade: A bomb starts beeping, that might signal a problem, you think? Joshua: I'm just saying that it's a steady blinking light, which could be a timer of some kind. Unless it's signaling location. Cade: To who? then see Lockdown's ship as his theme plays Hong Kong police: Japanese Hong Kong police #2: We've got to call the central government for help! speaking Japanese Lockdown: Optimus Prime. Come to me. bottom of his ship reveals a large blue magnet see a boy with shades then sees Lockdown's ship Boy: Oh, God! see Lockdown sucking up metal Beijing, China are looking at Lockdown's ship on TV Woman: Defense Minster... there's a crisis in Hong Kong! see TV announcers Defense Minister: the Central Government will protect Hong Kong at all costs. We have fighter jets on the way. see more stuff being absorbed in Lockdown's ship with our heroes Tessa: There's the bridge. Stewie: (as Woody) We're almost there! Cade: the ship dropping metal Vinny: Look out! all stop and look up is shouting, then we see slow motion Cade and Joshua: Back it up! Back it up! Shane: Move! Get out of the way! I can't see, I can't see! Tessa: Shane, drive! Shane: Okay, just calm down! metal drops, and this time on Optimus and Bumblebee Tessa: Shane, watch out! Optimus: Get cover! Cade: Back it up! Back, back, go! Optimus: caught by the water Dah! Autobots! Fall back! metal drops and Shane drives backwards Shane: Come on, move! Out of my way! Joshua: Get out of the way! Shane: Look out! Joshua: Just hit them, just hit them! we see Chris quivering his lips. And the magnet grabs Slug but Strafe catches him with his tails, and it cuts back to Shane, who is still continuing driving backwards Joshua: It's a big magnet! Cade: It's sucking up metal and dropping it! metal drops Tessa: Go faster! Go faster! Shane: Get out of the way! Joshua: It's coming! It's coming! It's coming closer! Tessa: Go faster, Shane! metal drops Chris: finally breaks it Oh, my God, please, God please! Meg: Chris, stop freaking out, stop freaking out! Latios: Shut this guy up, huh?! Chris: Please, just let me live, just let me live, just let me live! Latiass: Dude, will you stop screaming?! Bardock: out his taser Alright, that does it! puts it up on his neck and tazes him Chris: Ow, ow, ow, ow! out Bardock: I can't take him anymore! Cade: Watch out, watch out! Watch out! Joshua: Look out! Cade: a propeller Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Oh, no! Now it's circiling back towards! Hard right! Take a hard right! Shance: so Tessa: Come on, Shane! Joshua: OH, MY GOOOOOOOOOD!!! large ship crashes into a building, and Cade's group crash into a restaurant. Then objects start to lift up Cade: Oh, no. No, the magnet. Get out, get out! Come on! Come here! Get out! Tessa, Cade, and our heroes come out Joshua: No, no, no! No, we're going up! Grab the bomb! Help me grab the bomb! Shane: I can't get the seatbelt of! Joshua: Pull me down! Catch me! I'm going up! I'm going up! Get me! Grab me! Darcy: Cade's legs Joshua: Pull me down! Pull me! Shane: I can't get the seat belt off! I can't get the belt off! I'm stuck! I'm stuck! car goes up Cade: Hold the bomb! I can't hold on! Pull! Joshua: Guys, it'c crushing me! Shane: his seatbelt and falls on the roof Cade and Darcy fall. As the car drops Cade: CAR! dodge it Tessa: Shane! Shane! Shane: I'm good! I'm good! I'm good. see lockdown's ship above the ocean Tessa: Bumblebee! roaring Bumblebee: Hey, you guys! Yee-hah! Espeon: You look nice with that Bee! Cade: Come on. Joshua: Go find someplace safe. Darcy: I'm proud of you. Decepticon ship shoots down Starfe Optimus: Get cover! Slug destroys the ship Optimus: Guys. Autobots, get this bomb over the bridge and over the city! Tessa: Dad! see the ship Doug Funnie: Look! Meg: It's Lockdown's ship! Elsa: It's coming back! Peter: Oh, shoot! What are we gonna do now?! Vinny: Run! all run for it. But soon enough, the magnet caughts Optimus and the Dinobots! then, as they we're almost getting into the ship Optimus deploys a rocket launcher Optimus: HAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! rockets and destroys the magnet and the Dinobots fall to the ground Joshua: I got it! I'm getting this bomb out of here! Cade: Give me the gun. Shane: so Optimus: It's you and me now! to Lockdown's ship Cade: Look, Optimus is out there all alone. Tesaa: What? You can't help him. Cade: I have to, Tess. He came back for us. Tessa: Dad, don't leave, please. Cade: Look, I'll find you, I'll get there, okay? Tessa: Dad, now you'll die! Cade: You gotta stay with Shane. You're gonna be okay. Shane You promise me you're gonna keep her safe, rest of her life until the end of time! Promise me! Shane: I promise you. Cade: You're the best thing I ever made, Tess. All right, don't ever forget it, it was always you. her I love you. Tessa: Please. Cade: Get in the car now. Tessa: Dad! Brian: Bee, take Sylveon and the others out of here! Buttercream Sunday: Wait! Where are you going? Brian: I'm gonna help Cade and Optimus. Sylveon: No, we have to stick together! Brian: Sylveon, you have to go now. Sylveon: I'm not leaving you! Brian: GO! NOW! pulls her in Bumblebee Sylveon: NO!!!! takes off Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series